


Предназначение

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз как оперативник СБ разряжает веганскую бомбу с искусственным интеллектом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is translated to English and posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345179)

Майлз сидел на краешке железного стеллажа в оружейной камере. Тот был жесткий и холодный, но не это сейчас волновало его больше всего.

Причина волнения стояла... а может, лежала или сидела на стеллаже напротив. Какой глагол вернее применим к бронированному колобку с устройствами ввода-вывода и начинкой, способной зажечь в здешних окрестностях еще одно маленькое солнце? К шарику, который с монотонным самодовольством заявляет:

\- Я боевое веганское взрывное устройство с искусственным интеллектом, мой личный номер 575785-33 бис, я выполняю записанное в моих схемах задание и больше вам ничего не скажу. 

\- А я человек, невооруженный переговорщик, - Майлз показал открытые ладони, - и на интеллект тоже не жалуюсь. Можешь называть меня Майлз. - Он в последнюю минуту так и не решил, назваться ли ему целым адмиралом, но неких наемников, или скромным лейтенантом, зато Империи Барраяр. - Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты скорее выслушала меня, нежели что-то сообщала.

\- Переговорное устройство? - бомба презрительно фыркнула. - Белковое? И о чем ты намерен со мной переговариваться, несовершенное создание?

\- Я бы хотел, - начал Майлз, - предложить тебе альтернативы разрушению, на которое ты явно нацелена...

\- Исключено, - отрезала бомба. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что я должна взорваться. Именно для этого я создана. - Бомба выдержала паузу и пафосно добавила: - Это мое предназначение! 

\- Да что ты понимаешь в предназначении... - на автомате начал Майлз и осекся.

\- Ну-ну, - сказала бомба сухо. - Куда мне понимать в абстрактных понятиях, да? Ладно, поделись своей мудростью, органическая форма жизни.

Вдохновение парило в отдалении и осенять голову Майлза пока не торопилось. Где там у этой железки чувствительное место? Кажется, самолюбие. Возьмем бомбу на слабо, а?

\- Взорваться и закороченная батарея может. Даже кусок пластиковой взрывчатки, и тот на это способен.

\- Ты, невоспитанное органическое создание! - возмутилась бомба. - Ты с кем меня сравнил? Да пластиту мозгов нужно меньше, чем дверному реле! Это, знаешь ли, уже оскорбление!

\- Никто тебя не оскорблял. Это была аналогия. 

\- А вот и оскорблял!

\- А вот и нет!

\- А вот и да!

\- Не буду я с тобой спорить, - вздохнул Майлз. Он очень не любил чувствовать себя глупо. Вообще, мало кто такое любит, но у Майлза на тему глупости был особый пунктик. А нет более идиотского поведения для переговорщика, чем спорить с оппонентом. Разве что только переубеждать вдохновенной речью кучку микросхем в бронированном корпусе.

\- Типичный органический снобизм, - победоносно подытожила бомба, оставляя последнее слово за собой. - Думал, раз у меня не ваш дикий химический разум, а псевдоинтеллектронные цепи, я тебя не переспорю? 

\- Может, и переспоришь. - Действительно, Майлз в жизни не видел такого упертого электронного устройства. Даже кодовый замок в отцовском кабинете столько не сопротивлялся, когда они с Айвеном в десять лет... Ладно, дело прошлое. Теперь он опытный и знающий оперативник СБ. Значит, должен справиться. - Но, судя по моему жизненному опыту, упрямство - не признак правоты. 

\- По чему судя? 

\- По сроку, э, эксплуатации. - Переводить с ходу с человеческого на железячный получалось не так, чтобы очень. 

\- Не вижу, чем гордиться. Долгой эксплуатацией? Ха! У меня, между прочим, в боевых условиях запланировано максимум четыреста двадцать семь с половиной секунд активного существования. Не то, что у вас, слабаков! - Если бы у бомбы был военный берет, она бы сейчас залихватски нахлобучила его на один глаз, а китель шикарным жестом разодрала бы на груди. Хотя с грудью у нее тоже наблюдался полный дефицит. 

\- А я - долговременное устройство разведки, - вывернулся Майлз. - Зато у меня командный интерфейс, автономные средства доставки, встроенный целеуказатель и ...

\- Кстати, к вопросу о целеуказании. Напоминаю, что моя-то цель - взорваться. 

\- Я слышал. Ну а дальше?

\- Что дальше? У тебя совсем цепи замкнуло, белковый? Взор-вать-ся. Бум-м, понимаешь? Разлет осколков, тепловое расширение, ударная волна и все такое. 

\- А вот не надо мне повторять, как мараз... как будто у меня память сбоит. Я, может, и не Иллиан с его чипом, ...

\- ILLY-one? А это что за устройство? - подозрительно поинтересовалась бомба.

\- Иллирийский Логический Лидер-Интеллект номер один, - сымпровизировал Майлз. - Такое уникальное устройство памяти, но ты его все равно не знаешь. Супер-засекречен. Так вот, я о другом. Ты сама знаешь, что будет дальше?

\- А... Есть ли жизнь после взрыва, да? - Бомба на мгновение замялась, словно в смущении. - Понимаешь, белковый, я в этих вещах не очень. Я честная рядовая бомба, и когда наш складской штатный программатор говорит, что у меня есть вечная сущность, которая станет жить в электромагнитном излучении Вселенной, ну... Я должна просто верить и исполнять свой долг. 

\- Погоди-погоди... То есть ты принимаешь самое важное решение в твоей жи.... за весь твой срок функционирования, основываясь на постороннем программировании, даже не проверенном логически?

\- У меня приказ,- сказала бомба мрачно.- Есть такое понятие - взрывчатая дисциплина.

\- Ты, - сказал Майлз нравоучительно, - устройство высшего класса, а рассуждаешь сейчас прямолинейнее обычной гранаты. А как же твой интеллектуальный потенциал? Ты хоть раз пыталась осознать, почему тебе говорили, что твое предназначение - просто тупо и героически взорваться?

\- По-моему, ты заговариваешь мне разъемы и вешаешь горелые оборванные провода на устройства ввода-вывода, - подозрительно заявила бомба. - Мое предназначение записано в инструкции. 

\- Черта с два! - Майлз наконец-то оседлал волну вдохновения и принялся расхаживать по оружейному арсеналу взад и вперед. - Предназначение, которое пишут в тебя через программатор со стороны - оно никогда не бывает настоящим. Оно пустое, как плата памяти только что с конвейера. Ты должна обработать эту информацию, осознать, записать ее через свой собственный интерфейс, и на это тебе мощностей хватает. В тебе, между прочим, процессор, который мог бы управлять крейсером... ладно, эсминцем уж точно, если дать тебе дополнительное программирование. А ты хочешь просто сделать "бум" и разлететься на осколки, даже не успев обработать свои входные данные? Я был о тебе более высокого мнения.

Он сглотнул и остановился. Бомба поблескивала оптическими датчиками и тихо гудела вентилятором, но не произносила ни слова.

\- Я взрывное устройство военного назначения, - произнесла она наконец почти жалобно. - С таймером. Твои доводы по поводу достойного логического анализа истинны, но у меня нет времени. А если я дам себя разоружить... мои программы говорят, что тогда я стану бесполезна. Никому не нужна. Хуже слабого белкового создания, предназначенного для размножения.

Получилось! Надо будет запомнить эту речь, насчет предназначения...

Майлз остановил руку, которая уже потянулась в карман за платком и сказал твердо:

\- Уверен, что будешь. Еще как! Я лично доставлю тебя к Иллиану и, поверь, ты ему окажешься более чем интересна. А после вашего общения, даю слово, тебя поместят в на долгий срок в кондиционированное бронированное помещение. И вход туда будет охраняться, чтобы никто не мог... э, помешать тебе размышлять о смысле жизни. - Он подумал и пообещал, прикинув частоту своих будущих проявлений в подвальных хранилищах вещдоков: - И если захочешь, я буду навещать тебя там. Каждый год. Клянусь моей,э-э, серийной маркой!


End file.
